The present invention relates to image display devices displaying images by a pixel shift through wobbling.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-7704 discloses an image display device, in which a pixel shift element having a polarization changing element and a complex refraction medium arranged in the mentioned order, is disposed between a display device having a dispersive pixel array and an image observation position. Odd and even field images are sequentially written in and displayed on the same pixels of the display device. The polarization changing element is driven in synchronism to the in fields to cause selective changes in the polarization plane of light from the display device, so that the optical axis of the emitted light beam is selectively shifted in predetermined directions, that is, display face of the display device is wobbled, thus spatially splitting the odd and even field images to improve the resolution.
However, as a result of various experiments conducted by the inventor, it was found that the above prior art image display service adopting the wobbling, although it permits resolution improvement, has a problem that a stripes pattern observed in the directions of the wobbling is produced and deteriorates the image quality depending on images. Such stripes patterns are observed outstandingly and extremely deteriorate the image quality particularly in the case of a color display device with pixels of three colors in delta arrays.